


"This is me not freaking out"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "This is me not freaking out"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"This is me not freaking out"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "This is me not freaking out"

"This is me not freaking out!" Felicity shook her head, her voice unconvincing. She tightened her grip on the handle above her head, her other hand pressed against the glove compartment of the car. 

"Felicity, I told you to put your seatbelt on," Oliver scolded. He grunted as he shifted gears, his eyes never leaving the slick black car in front of them.

"I am wearing it! And another thing, for the record, I never agreed to this! Oliver, watch out!"

Instinctively, he held his arm out in front of her, although nothing happened. He grunted as the car in front of them blocked their path. Then, he shifted gears again, angling his own car. Patiently, he watched the other car’s movements. When it drove a little far to the right, Oliver smirked and stomped on the gas, the car lurching forward, speeding past the black car.

"Hmph," Oliver smirked, sneaking a look at her rearview mirror. Then he glanced at her. "Duly noted."

The car behind them screeched as it changed lanes, in an attempt to surpass them, but Oliver didn’t allow it. When the car merged left, he merged left. When it merged right, so did he. He finally settled on the area between the two lanes, the two spaces beside him obviously too small for the other car to pass through.

Up ahead, he saw the black lamp post and smirked.

"Oh thank God." He heard Felicity whisper, her eyes landing on the lamp post.

Suddenly, the two were jolted forward as the car behind them pressed its front to their back. Muttering a curse, Oliver’s arm reached forward protectively over Felicity. His hand settled against her as he shot a look into his rearview mirror, at the driver behind them. He swore he saw the driver smirk. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, turning to her.

"Peachy," She gulped. "Eyes on the road, Oliver! Eyes on the road!" His attention shot forward.

"Felicity, hang on tight. This ends- now!" Once more he shifted gears, his arm returning to its protective position in front of her. Their bodies slammed hard against their seats as the car lurched forward. Felicity’s nails dug into Oliver’s arm, still outstretched in front of them, his hand pressing into her torso. 

Oliver maneuvered quickly, jolting past the lamp post, spinning the car to a stop. The wheels skidded, leaving marks on the asphalt, as the car drifted to a stop. Both he and Felicity panted, falling forward in their seats, sweat plastered on their foreheads. 

"Definitely. Not. Panicking." She breathed heavily. Looking down, she patted his arm. "Nice driving. But you might wanna get those scratches looked at- I’m sorry, you told me to hold on tight." She gestured to the deep red gashes- one of them bleeding- her nails imprinted on him.

Oliver smiled and let out a breath. Using the back of his hand, he wiped his sweaty forehead. At the sound of a car door slamming, he looked up as the other driver headed towards them, fuming. 

"Here we go," he muttered, stepping out of his own vehicle. Felicity scrambled after him, taking an extra moment to undo her seatbelt. 

"I want another go!" The man shouted, his pointer finger aimed at Oliver. "You cheated!"

"I did not!" Oliver scoffed, holding up his hand to stop his opponent. 

"No, Oliver definitely did not cheat," Felicity said with a laugh. 

Diggle, Roy, and a suit-clad man approached them.

"That was sick!" Roy commented, clearly impressed. 

"I want another go," The driver said. "And this time, I want Miss Smoak as my passenger."

"No." Oliver said simply. 

"Oh, come now," The man in the suit laughed. "Sir, may I point out how it is of improper form to call one’s opponent a cheater, simply because one dislikes to lose? And secondly, it is also improper form to try to steal another man’s good luck charm."

"Whose side are you on, Alfred?" Bruce asked in disbelief. 

"Why, yours, of course, Master Wayne," Alfred replied, a smile playing on his lips. 

After a large business meet between the CEOs of Wayne Enterprise and Queen Consolidated, Bruce Wayne invited the members of Team Arrow to stay an extra day, to show them that he was a better driver than their hooded hero.

"Face it, Wayne. Even Alfred knows I’m the better driver," Oliver winked, tossing his keys at him. "But thanks for the fun."

Bruce Wayne, a man known to never back down from a challenge, tossed the keys to Alfred and walked after his opponent.

"But I am the better shot!" He called out.

Oliver stopped, Felicity bumping into his arm. He turned and smirked. 

"Bring it on, Wayne," He challenged.


End file.
